Aperture Empire
Aperture Faction The Aperture Empire (May 20, 2011 - Present) is an empire that started up near the server's beginning. Aperture has faced many hardships with war, famine, discrimination, and administrator intervention not in their favor. This Empire was founded by Der Führer SolarSelect. Solar has since recruited many people into the faction making it a great empire where it thrived on it's rich supply of iron and food. 'History' 'Rise of Aperture (5/20/2011)' At first, the Aperture Empire was formed when SolarSelect left flameklr's faction and made a settlement outside a Tundra plain to survive the night. She endured cold winters and survived the incoming invaders from the east. At first there were no people. From then until the TowerWorld colonization, Aperture was in the Dark Ages, making wooden outposts in isolated areas for 30 earth days, that was until the discovery of the TowerWorld'.' 'TowerWorld Colonization' Upon hearing of the colonization of the New "TowerWorld" SolarSelect made good use of the free items at spawn, and the closeness of a poorly defended economic faction... Bacon. SolarSelect invaded the lands slaughtering anyone, Mod or Newcomer. General Somanfyfy909 and ryat25 accused Solar of hacks but were unsuccessful after a short trial. The Skylords ' , who were allied to the Bacon faction, were attacked by a mass horde of the Aperture Empire. Babyhaas and many other of their generals surrendered. That was the day the Bacon Faction was shamed. Aperture continued to conquer small Bacon protectorates. Aperture thrived and relied on raids for the next months. 'The MinenGuild Rebel conflicts Aperture decided to let go of its barbaric ways of attacking nations and not settling. SolarSelect founded a city on an NPC village. There wasn't much at first. New recruits were the German Zaruk6 and the Austrian bigt434. They helped build up the nation hiring new people including madbnw, blackjack964, and an old Aperture general, firedog122. There wasn't much going on when Aperture settled. The Legends who settled in the far North of the known world were instantly attacked by the growing Aperture Empire. SolarSelect was sent a telegram by General Troygazim to cease attacking new faction saying these words: "Solar, when you go offline, you are going to find holes in your walls." And very wise words those were. Troygazim attacked the Aperture base using every form of cannoneering ever known to man. The MinenGuild Rebels made their last stand to defend a barbarian camp owned by Sir Daryl where they declared a ceasefire with the Aperture Empire. The Company Age After the Last stand of the MinenGuild rebels, Zaruk6 and SolarSelect found a palace made of Gold, Iron, and Diamonds. Aperture soon started hiring mercenaries from companies to defend its best interests in the Far North, where the Revengers and Assassins were taking their death tolls. D uring a Minor Nazi-Revenger conflict, the Beglieter''' '''Würfel telegram was inter''cepted by Major noswad63, who then declared war. The telegram message read: '“We intend to begin on the first of October 2011 unrestricted TNT Cannon warfare. We shall endeavor in spite of this to keep the Revengers Allies. In the event of this not succeeding, we make Nazis a proposal of alliance on the following basis: make war together, make peace together, generous financial support and an understanding on our part that we keep the levers in the Revengers base open to invaders such as the Nazis and Assassins, as Solar has a home set there. The settlement in detail is left to you. You will inform Payens of the above most secretly as soon as the outbreak of war with the Revengers is certain and add the suggestion that he should, on his own initiative, invite Assassins to immediate adherence and at the same time mediate between Assassins and ourselves. Please call the Fuhrer's attention to the fact that the ruthless employment of our mercenaries now offers the prospect of compelling the Mayans in a few months to make peace.” Major Noswad took immediate action and declared a lockdown. Solar, however '''accidentally murdered an Assassin, causing high tensions between Assassins and Aperture. This event lead up to Aperture's involvement in World War III. 'World War III' (9/15/2011 - 10/5/2011) World War III gave the Aperture Empire a large economic boost as the third world nations to the North it was funding. This boosted Obsidian purchases from spawn. However, Aperture had to put all this obsidian to use. A threatening telegram was recieved after the Fall of Revengers, reading: '''"You're next Aperture." A mass wave of riots occured throughout the Aperture Empire. Some outposts fell to enemies during these riots such as the Mayan conquest of Boreapolis, a Northern Aperture outpost. Outposts were very importatnt to the Aperture economy as they helped keep a watch on the enemy. Southern Outposts were used to spy on the warriors, an Assassin ally. After much consideration, Aperture launched an attack on the warriors, who supplied the Assassin's food supply. Farms were burned, cattle were slaughtered, spawners exploded, soon all edible items were destroyed or stolen. After minor resistance by cannoning the capital, the warriors fell. Aperture then realized it needed to work on its defense if they wanted to stand against the Assassin hordes, so they used their obsidian to make a giant cube around the village. All of this was done without creative mode. The ''PAX APERTURICA ''began as production and food was higher than ever. All of this production effort supported the war effort. The final battle was at Yogsberg which soon caused the fall of Assassinshire. The Battle of Yogsberg '''Was supposedly, "The battle to end all battles." 'Vanilla era' After the 1.2 map, the aperture and scorpio came together to make Scorpature. So far only a few of the aperture vets havejoined like BuglerAZ and firedog122. They so far are good allies with IronFist and teamed up to desroy a few factions like Treemen. They shortly declared war on HOPKINS when they spawnkilled firedog122. Solar came to help him and defeated Kasey and AbnormalAssasin. After defeating them Abnormal got mad and wanted to kill Solar. Sadly, they didn't know the legend both firdog122 and Solarselect were and tried to defeat them. They still promply deafeted him. The war is ongoing and another faction said they would attack creeppeepss. This war has been nicknamed the Vanillia war. CHECK & UNBIAS NEEDED Famous Quotes "So if i ask for cancer, do i get creative?" firedog122 "Whatever floats your boat on the moat with the goat."firedog122 "When you find out somebody here is not human, please dont flip your shit."firedog122 "Ohoho Frenchie!" -SolarSelect on killing an infidel "Your white flag does not stop American bullets rifle dropping coward!" SolarSelect on attacking a fleeing swtorpro "Filthy Slavic Subhumans!!!" -SolarSelect on killing alxbien "I trust no one, not even myself" -SolarSelect after the Fall of MinenGuild "And the diplomat says" firedog122 "YOU DICK HEAD" diplomat said after after troygasm saying he is sexy firedog122 says "I just had a ""TROYGASM"" Trivia *firedog122 revealed his name to be Karkat Vantas. *Solarselect is German American while firedog122 is British,French,German, and American. *Most people who have been in aperture are people firedog122 and solarselect know. *All Aperture members know each other through Steam *Solar refers to people who flee from battle as Frenchies, and those who are of Asian/Mid-Eastern ancestry as Saracens * Firedog122's age is comfirmed to be 29 *The order of places firedog had lived in is Germany,Britian,America,Britian again, and back to America.